


噪音

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Bloody, Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top Spain (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 他们会永远记得自己是在罗马时代动心，在漫长的穆斯林统治期间明白了信仰和自由的重要性，在向东向西的旅程中无言想起对方，带着各自的矜傲，甚至于自负。
Relationships: Portugal & Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia), Spain&Portugal(Hetalia), Spain/Portugal(Hetalia), 西葡
Kudos: 1





	噪音

1  
安东尼奥从来都没有读懂过佩德罗。这太不公平了。  
那双眼睛终日萦绕着雾气，他冒着对上目光一定会被狠狠嘲笑的风险去观察，却什么都看不透，只能听见不歇的噪音从自己的心口传出——［1］他吞下了太多太多蝴蝶，它们扑棱着沾满花粉的翅膀，一股脑地挤进自己的心脏，随着一次次的心跳汲取心尖上的血，和葡萄牙人刻薄的话语一起让隐痛渗透。  
这让直率坦诚的西班牙人难以忍受。  
每当读不懂时，他总是会想起幼时的童话故事。恶劣的佩德罗给他带来了很深的心理阴影。

“今天的睡前故事是什么？”  
“今天睡前可没有故事。”  
“可是今天轮到你讲故事了，你答应过我的，佩德罗。”  
罗马人还在窗外巡逻，烛火被熄灭，带着些暗橙色的余烬。  
佩德罗感到烦躁，他转过身来，任弟弟拉住自己的衣摆。  
“……有一位伟大的神明，和一个人类相爱了。”他讲了起来，带着些倦意，“神明是如此爱着美丽的她，以至于他想要将她带到神殿里，让她终生陪伴自己。人类感到有些不知所措，就去找城邦里的智者，‘我到底该接受还是拒绝呢？’，她如此问道。”  
安东尼奥睁大眼睛，似乎被这个故事吸引了。  
“智者听完了她的话，深深叹了口气，‘女孩啊，神明的爱过分炽热，会把你烧毁殆尽，神明的眼里，你不过是芸芸众生一员，如果你把真心交给他，他只会唾弃你。如果你把自由交给他，他只会作践你。如果你想让他一直爱你，就拒绝他，非但要拒绝，他吻你时，还要记住不要让他亲吻你的嘴唇。’”  
“为什么不让他亲嘴唇呢？”安东尼奥问道，脸稍微有些发烫，这种带着桃色的童话还是会让他害羞的，虽然他们两个已经见够了罗马的荒淫。自佩德罗口中说出，一切都会不一样。  
“谁知道呢……”佩德罗懒得回答，而是继续故事，“女孩照办了，神明感到了女孩的疏远，先是落寞，而后恐惧了起来，他无法理解女孩的想法，变得越来越害怕，只能听到自己心悸与心碎的声音。”  
风熄灭了暗橙色的余烬。  
“于是他忘记了女孩是人类，他掏出了女孩的心，想要贴近那个器官，认真听听女孩到底爱不爱自己。”佩德罗的声音渐渐弱了，他打了不知道第几个哈欠。  
安东尼奥吸了一口气。  
这真是一个残酷的故事，不知道佩德罗是从谁那里听来的，或许是那些将死的角斗士？指不定是那些异乡来的美艳舞姬，她们起舞时，胸前的流苏一晃一晃的。也有可能，这个故事不过是佩德罗自己编的，用来吓唬自己善良的弟弟，他确实有这样的恶趣。  
“所……所以……他听到了什么？”  
“他听到了……”  
佩德罗的声音卡在这儿，尾音带着道不清的困倦，他并不如安东尼奥那样精力旺盛，讲最后这句话也许已经半只脚踏入梦乡了吧。  
这种戛然而止让安东尼奥非常不满，他直起身想要摇醒佩德罗，却看到，在有些明亮的月光下，他高挺的鼻梁和拥蹙在一起的眼睫，不知为何，这张睡容令他不忍打扰。可他还是很困惑，为什么女孩不让神明亲吻她的双唇？  
于是他愣怔了一会，迷迷糊糊间垂眼吻了吻佩德罗紧抿的唇，这个吻太随意，不过轻轻的蹭。可是安东尼奥感觉到自己的脸又在发烫。  
这个故事连同年少幻觉似的心动，被铭记在心。  
不过却是后知后觉。

2  
后知后觉的东西终究被现实给淹没。  
只要能把卡斯蒂利亚人赶出葡萄牙，佩德罗愿意让英国人进入自己的心脏。［2］  
那是在1411年，葡萄牙和卡斯蒂利亚正式签订了和平条约。会议结束后安东尼奥打算邀请佩德罗去城堡后的森林走走，后者罕见地爽快答应了。  
这个季节没有太多的雨水，空气中溢着干草独特的香气，蜡质叶片在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
“战争终于结束了，终于能好好睡个午觉。”佩德罗打了个哈欠。  
“是啊……”安东尼奥想要笑，却掩饰不住橄榄色眼眸里的失落，纠缠了这么久，终于结束了。  
风吹起葡萄牙人微蜷的发，眼角的泪痣更加明显。  
上一次见面还是在阿尔茹巴罗塔平原的遥遥相望，骑兵的惨叫不绝，佩德罗对上了自己的目光，满脸灰尘长发乱作一团却笑得游刃有余，他举起着手中的十字弩。  
“嗖——”  
在自己反应过来之前，飞来的弩箭堪堪擦过了自己的右脸，一道血痕倏然绽放，锐痛钻进血液，随着循环涌入心脏，又传及四肢百骸。他相信葡萄牙人有能力直接射穿自己的心脏，可是他也明白佩德罗懒得这么做，或许是瞄准困难？归根结底是因为，就算把心脏射穿，把心脏挖出来，安东尼奥也不会死吧。细微的伤口总是更痛的。  
“你可真会使诈，这种阴险技俩是从亚瑟·柯克兰那里学来的吗？”  
他确实没有料到自己的法国重骑兵和卡斯蒂利亚的标枪轻骑兵会败于人数比自己少了整整一倍的英葡联军，葡萄牙人在战场上挖掘壕沟和坑穴，英国长弓手和葡萄牙十字弩手则躲在壕沟里射箭，真是完美而出乎意料的配合。  
对于佩德罗，他确实读不懂，猜不透。  
“是你自己愚蠢而已。”佩德罗转过身来，对于安东尼奥，他的讲话方式依旧刻薄不留一丝情面，“不过不得不承认，看到这么失败的你让我特别高兴。”他唇角的笑意深了些。  
“……”安东尼奥沉默了一会，他觉得自己应该习惯这种类型的嘲讽，毕竟那群穆斯林之前对自己说过的话比这恶毒难听几千倍，自己最后还是学会了装作听不懂。“亚瑟·柯克兰那个男人不会平白无故地帮助你，你自己多加小心。”  
“我相信他。”  
笑意丝毫未减。这种信任并非出于情感所以并不盲目。同盟带来的利益一定会让北海之畔的那个国家将这份条约［3］一直延续下去。  
共同的敌人——无论是明面上的还是潜在的，眼前这个男人，即是条约赓续的一个颇具重量的要素。  
安东尼奥没有再说些什么，他们的对话到此结束。  
他们的散步也到此结束，甚至都没有在有些干枯的草地上留下什么痕迹。

安东尼奥本应该和佩德罗吻别的。这是光复运动中形成的坏习惯。可是他忘记了。

3  
结果离别吻交给了83年之后的一个夜晚［4］，白日里才见了教皇，夜晚他们便开始纵酒狂欢，异国佳酿别有风味，佩德罗稍有节制，安东尼奥则是醉得一塌糊涂。  
“以后东方属于你，西方属于我，整个世界的财宝都会聚集到我们手里！”他揽过葡萄牙人的肩膀，见他不再斟酒，便举起酒杯往他嘴里灌，佩德罗没有反应过来，醇香辛辣的酒液便自唇往下淌，打湿了本就显得有些单薄的白色衬衣，深红色的佳酿变成了大块污渍，隐约可见胸前肉色。  
“你果然是个蠢货啊，安东尼奥。”佩德罗被突如其来的冰凉酒液冻得颤抖了一下，不知道是因为酒精熏蒸大脑还是别的什么原因，惯常的嘲讽语气拐了个边儿，硬生生地让人听出了宠溺和……  
西班牙人盯了会他的衣服，又抬眼去看他的脸，脸红得又愚蠢又可爱。  
“对不起，佩德罗，我多赔你几件衣服，你不要生气。”  
葡萄牙人确信他已经醉得没有思考能力了，这么老老实实地认错道歉属实不像安东尼奥的作风，然而在出声嘲讽之前，他发现自己也思考不下去了，西班牙人凑近了自己，那目光过分炽热，他感受到对方逐渐升温的呼吸，轻轻落在自己的脸上，灼烧得自己有些手足无措。  
“喂……安东尼奥……你给我……”  
“佩德罗，你不说那些话的时候，还是挺可爱的嘛。”  
西班牙人的笑容过分灿烂，不知为何让他说不出酝酿好的话了。  
“……清醒点……”  
“……你想要什么？佩德罗，我都可以给你……”安东尼奥并没有听清楚他在讲些什么。  
桌上的水果已经笼上了黄褐色的霜，酒的味道太浓了。  
“只要你……”西班牙人的声音变轻了。  
头顶的帷幔坠着流苏，耷在了安东尼奥松软的发顶。  
佩德罗忽然间放弃了唤醒他，他叫不醒安东尼奥的，无论是在过去他午睡时还是在现在。  
他感受到一双温暖的手，试探性地触了触自己的脸颊，得到自己沉默的应允后，它们捧住了自己的脸。他突然觉得自己好渴，明明已经喝了足够多的酒。酒精会钝化某些东西，又会让一些本不该存在的情感被锐化。  
唇先落于他的额头，亲昵得像是在向哥哥撒娇，而后向下是鼻梁，安东尼奥一直很喜欢佩德罗鼻梁的弧度，之后是那枚小小的泪痣，宛若吻去泪水般，温柔且小心翼翼。  
佩德罗的腿有些酥麻，但他不会承认，然而他并不知道在安东尼奥眼中自己那海洋绿色的眼眸早已水色氤氲。

“只要你永远在我身边……”  
……  
这本应该是一场不错的欢爱，如同他们在梦里那样，如同他们在视线交错时，无限蔓延着的思绪那样……可是为什么偏偏，偏偏要有这些噪音呢？  
这些噪音惊醒了佩德罗。  
于是他推开了安东尼奥。  
“……”错愕，迷惑，随后是失望与落寞。安东尼奥怔怔地望着还停留在他发侧的那只手，似乎恢复了思考能力。  
“安东尼奥，你的胆子真是越来越大了啊，眼神却越来越差劲了。”他无所谓地眨了眨眼，勾起一个嘲讽的笑容，“看清楚我是谁，你刚刚想对我做什么？我可不是你的床伴。”他决定用安东尼奥看错人了这个理由糊弄过去，虽然亲吻自己前这个西班牙人喊过自己的名字。  
“……”  
他确信就算对方喝得醉醺醺，也一定被自己伤害到了。不知道为什么自己有点想笑，真正的开怀大笑——幸灾乐祸？看到自己的竞争对手吃瘪确实是很令人快乐的事情。  
“既然你不想。”安东尼奥举起酒杯。  
“嗯。”  
他笑着颔首。  
不想……不想……  
不想做什么？不想要吻吗？

或许仅仅是不能亲吻双唇吧。

你能听懂吗？

4  
［5］安东尼奥还是没能读懂佩德罗。他决定暂时不再去读。  
他可从来，从来没有泛滥的耐心。  
如果像撕开果皮那样剖开皮肉，会发现那骨的排序动人如海妖塞壬的竖琴，心脏跃动于其间，如同飞鸟挣扎、冲撞在荆棘铸就成的牢笼中。  
安东尼奥抬起匕首，对准断断续续的红勾画出的线条的起点，刺了下去，刃尖一路向下，就如同情人的吻般缠绵而火热。  
佩德罗跪在地上，那张脸上是不变的嘲讽的笑意，那双眼睛却带着一种藐视。一张羊皮纸地图躺在手边，被晕染成畸形的字母嵌在一个个地名之上。  
安东尼奥想起了那个童话故事，与自己的第一次心动。于是当西班牙的军队攻入里斯本，当自己剖开佩德罗的胸膛，见到那血淋淋的、喷涌着热血的奇迹造物时，基督之剑来不及祷告与忏悔，他几乎压抑不住自己的渴切，伸出手，将不过拳头大小的它紧紧握在了手中。

“想要贴近那个器官，认真听听女孩到底爱不爱自己。”  
“他听到了什么？”  
“他听到了……”

他什么都没有听到，他只听到了自己的心跳，杂乱不堪，无数噪音倾泻循环。而那颗心脏，只是带着被规定好的频率跳动着。  
少年时代的问题，至今依旧无解。

“从此以后，这颗心会属于我吗？”主动脉上的分杈如同花树的枝丫，如果沐浴过了足够的阳光，说不定会拥簇出令人喜欢的、不会凋谢的花。  
“我亲爱的安东尼奥，它永远，永远都不会属于你。”  
佩德罗笑着，他难得一次用上了“亲爱的”这种称呼，仿佛是真的把西班牙人当作了自己热情直率，且愚笨的弟弟。  
他永远、永远不会属于西班牙帝国，妥协从来都不会是看上去懒散的葡萄牙人的选择。  
正如同他们会永远记得自己是在罗马时代动心，在漫长的穆斯林统治期间明白了信仰和自由的重要性，在向东向西的旅程中无言想起对方，带着各自的矜傲，甚至于自负。  
佩德罗笑着，眼里的鄙夷不变，他藐视无用的自己，藐视愚蠢的西班牙人，藐视那黄金雨浸泡白骨的时代，藐视他们被诅咒的感情。

“安东尼奥……”

如若让你亲吻我的双唇，你会唾弃。  
如果让你听我的心声，你只能听到你自己心中的噪音。

【后记】  
那是很久很久后的某次旅程，安东尼奥似乎才彻底明白这一切到底是怎么回事。他为什么只能听到自己心中的噪音。  
那时他们早已和好，抽出一天时间，自里斯本一路向西前往欧亚大陆的的尽头，经停Cascais，这座海滨之城夏日充满了异乡人，但是那时是冬日，所以游客寥寥。那里有一个名叫“地狱之门”的唬人景观，实际上不过是一个洞口突兀于一片海边礁石之上，在海浪的冲击下，自里向外呼呼冒着热气，并伴随着巨大的噪音，仿佛困兽的嚎叫——或许它知道自己已然沦陷，被猎人的陷阱紧紧禁锢。海水蒸腾出雾气连绵，温柔地、无声地包裹着那困兽，可惜它只沉浸于制造的巨大噪音中。  
佩德罗被海浪溅湿了外衣，安东尼奥把他牵远了点，随后他紧握住那只手，再没有放开。  
佩德罗挑了挑眉，难得地没有说些什么。  
安东尼奥皱着眉，笑了笑。  
回忆起来一些东西，他突然觉得这一切非常可笑。  
那些美丽的蝴蝶，在自己心口啮咬出了一个巨大的窟窿，佩德罗的嘲讽神情，佩德罗的带刺话语，佩德罗的笑容和怒颜如同海浪一股脑冲了进来，于是他被放大了的噪音占据了。  
可是他唯独漏掉了佩德罗的感情。那如同雾气般迷蒙，因为无穷无尽的伤害而显得脆弱然而确实存在的爱，环绕在自己周身的爱。  
可惜，除了那没有尽头的海，没有人能独占海雾。

**Author's Note:**

> ［1］如果我们喜欢上一个人，就像有一百只蝴蝶在肚子里翩翩起舞。  
> ［2］1385年，卡斯蒂利亚进军葡萄牙。8月，在英国一支精锐的长弓队的帮助下，葡萄牙军队在阿尔茹巴罗塔（Aljubarrota）平原上，与由包括1万人的步兵和2万人的骑兵组成的卡斯蒂利亚军队展开了激战，并取得了压倒性的胜利。卡斯蒂利亚军队狼狈地逃出了葡萄牙。这次胜利不仅决定了双方的胜负之数，而且使阿维斯王朝的地位得到了巩固。1411年，葡萄牙与卡斯蒂利亚正式签订和约，建立永久和平。在这期间，双方时有冲突，但没有发生特别重大的战争。  
> ［3］即英葡《温莎条约》  
> ［4］1494年，在教皇的干预下，西葡双方签订《托尔德西拉斯条约》，明确界定了两国的势力范围，而且规定，任何一方都不得请求教皇或其他任何人解除这一条约。  
> ［5］隐喻。1580年，一支组织精良的西班牙军队侵入葡萄牙，经过战斗，西班牙军队进驻里斯本，控制了葡萄牙。12月初，菲利浦二世进驻里斯本。  
> 1581年4月，西班牙国王菲利浦二世被宣布为葡萄牙国王，即葡萄牙的菲利浦一世，并且宣布两个国家合并。从此，葡萄牙开始了长达60年之久的被西班牙统治时期。


End file.
